


Dernière Fois

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loke, Cum Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Last Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Loke va bientôt disparaître. Lors de son dernier jour, il décide de réaliser un fantasme : Être le soummis de plusieurs hommes inconnus. Pour cela, il se rend dans un bar de Magnolia, réputé pour ses mésaventures sexuels.....*Cette histoire se passe juste avant que Luçy ne retrouve Loke devant la tombe de Karen*/HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE ET PERVERSE !/





	Dernière Fois

Dans les rues ensoleillées de Magnolia, un jeune homme bien particulier marchait dans une direction bien précise. Il avait de courts cheveux roux, de beaux yeux noisettes; ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes.  
Son nom était Léo; de la constellation du Lion. Mais, seul lui, le maître et Bixrow était au courant de sa véritable identité. À la guilde, il se faisait passer pour Loke, un mage banal.

Sur le chemin, il emprunta une ruelle sombre; dénuée de toute présence. Avançant plutôt tranquillement, l'esprit se retrouva bien vite en face d'une grande porte en métal. Il toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme de forte carrure; portant des lunettes de soleil, cachant son regard à la vue des autres. Le vigil le fit entrer, avant de pointer un couloir sombre du doigt.

-Par ici.

Loke s'y aventura, éclairant la pièce de sa bague Régulus. Lors du chemin, il entendit de plus en plus nettement le son d'une musique; et la foule hurler.

Au bout du couloir, il débarqua dans une grande pièce à l'ambiance tamisée. On pouvait y voir des barres en métal accrochées au plafond, sur lesquelles se trémoussaient des dizaines d'hommes musclés; uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon trop serré. Une foule immense dansait autour, en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Léo souria intérieurement, et se mêla au groupe de jeunes hommes. Se déhanchant comme jamais, le roux passait discrètement sa main sur l'entre-jambe des hommes le collant. D'un coup, il sentit quelqu'un le coller dans le dos; avant de sentir son éréction au niveau de ses fesses. Lui-même en eut immédiatement une, qu'il ne cacha pas le moins du monde.

Au contraire, il continua à bouger sur la piste; collant son cul moulé contre le bassin de l'inconnu. Il y effectua des mouvements lents dessus, et sentit la bosse devenir de plus en plus dure. Il y passa même sa main, et découvrit avec stupeur sa taille. Même si il n'égalera jamais la sienne, cet homme était divinement bien membré.

Soudain, le mage de Fairy Tail l'attrapa par la main, et le traîna vers une porte noire. Il le poussa dedans, et Loke ne put pas apercevoir son visage, qu'il remarqua enfin la dizaine d'hommes nus l'entourant. À cause de la pénombre, le roux n'aperçut pas leurs visages; mais voir leurs sexes gonflés lui suffisait amplement.

Tout en dansant langoureusement, Loke se débarassa de ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il se posa sur ses genoux; et attendit. Sa propre éréction mesurant dans les 30 centimètres était fièrement dressés vers le plafond, alors que certains des hommes se postèrent devant lui. Trois penis d'une taille importante lui firent face, et l'esprit céleste en attrapa habilement un dans chaque main.

De ses doigts fins, il effectua des mouvements agréables dessus; avant de ne sentir le membre du 3e traîner sur son visage divin. Tel un robot programmé uniquement pour cela, le jeune homme le lécha dans toute sa longueur; avant de mordiller son prépuce. Son propriétaire lâcha des dizaines de gémissements rauques, alors que Loke entrait uniquement son gland dans sa bouche; titillant celui-ci avec sa langue. 

Malaxant les couilles pleines de l'inconnu, le membre de Fairy Tail enfourna la moitié du sexe masculin dans sa bouche. En guise de récompense, il se délécta des petits gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire; le sexe de ce dernier juste devant sa gorge.

C'est alors qu'une autre bite, plus épaisse, passa de part et d'autre sur le visage de Léo; qui reconnut aisément celui qu'il avait lâché pour s'attaquer aux testicules du premier. Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil charmeur, et se précipita brusquement vers le pubis en face de lui; bloquant le sexe du premier homme à la moitié de sa gorge.

-Putain....

Déplacant lui-même son crâne sur le dur membre enfoui en lui, Loke effectua des allers-retours parfaitements sensuels. Son propriétaire se laissa docilement sucer; alors que son partenaire accélerait la cadence. En peu de temps, il se répandit dans toute la bouche du roux, qui avala la totalité du liquide; avant de sortir son pénis de sa bouche avec un "pop".

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que le sexe du deuxième homme rentra brusquement en lui; sa seconde main continuant à s'occuper du troisième. L'épais membre alla directement se nicher au creux de sa gorge, provoquant un léger trésailemment de Loke.

Heuresement pour lui, il pouvait respirer. Il lécha alors chaque parcelle s'offrant à lui; tel une sucette géante. L'homme semblait adorer cela, puisqu'il lui tappota doucement la tête. Mais ensuite, il agrippa ses cheveux, et les ramena vers lui; enfonçant son membre au plus profond de la gorge de l'esprit.

Celui-ci baillona autour; mais s'habitua rapidement à l'intrusion étrangère, mouvant sa tête de haut en bas. Le dominant observa le soumis rentrer et sortir son sexe de sa bouche, exprimant son excitation par des grognements éeotiques.

Soudain, Loke sursauta à la présence étrangère près de son entrée. Au toucher froid et gluant, il déduit bien vite qu'un autre homme avait enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant magique; et commençait à le préparer. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, d'autres mains vinrent écarter ses fesses. Son anus désormais entièrement dévoilé, l'inconnu de dérrière n'eut aucun mal à y entrer deux doigts.

Mais, au 3e, l'esprit de la clé d'or trembla légèrement de douleur. Heuresement pour lui, ces hommes savaient y faire. Pour le détendre, ils lui carèssèrent sensuellement le torse; s'attardant également sur son immense pénis en éréction.

La douleur désormais couverte par le plaisir, l'homme dans son dos aligna son membre avec son intimité, et y rentra lentement dedans. Loke se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, aucun mot ne pouvant sortir de sa bouche; celle-ci déjà pleine du sexe masculin.

Doucement, mais sûrement, il commença de légers vas-et-vients en lui. L'esprit du Lion gémit autour de l'ogane, alors que le plaisir submergait son être. La cadence accéléra des deux côtés; si bien que le roux se délecta finalement du sperme chaud de l'inconnu.

-Hmm....Délicieux....

Là encore, son voisin de droite, qu'il reconnut comme l'homme de la piste de dans, rentra dans sa gorge. Exactement au même moment, celui de dérrière se déversait dans son trou sérré.

Alors qu'il s'occupait à lécher et sucer chaque morceau du penis remplissant sa bouche, Loke ressentit, non pas une, mais deux membres longs et durs au niveau de son bassin. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva assis sur un homme baraqué; le sexe de ce dernier parfaitement aligné avec son intimité. 

Un second se placa derrière lui, de façon à rencontrer celui de l'homme en dessous du dominé, en un seul point : son intimité.

C'est d'une même poussé qu'ils rentrèrent en lui, écartant grandement ses parois. Loke hurla sous le coup de la douleur lui brûlant l'anus, alors que les deux bites se disputaient le maximum d'espace disponible. Le faux mage sentit alors le plaisir intense le submerger, lorsque des mains chaudes le carèssèrent. Son sexe palpitant eut droit à de longs mouvements langoureux.

-Hmm....

Les deux hommes de dérrière venait tout juste de toucher la prostate de Léo. Ce dernier sentit sa limite arriver à une vitesse ahurissante; les coups de hanches visant principalement son point G. C'est dans des gémissements rauques que le liquide crémeux et épais remplit l'intimité de Loke; au même moment que sa bouche. Lui-même en envoya une quantité phénoménal dans les mains d'un inconnu, qui les présenta ensuite à son propriétaire; qui se déléctait de son propre goût.

Tout ce manège dura encore longtemps : L'esprit du Lion travaillait sur un membre inconnu grâce à sa bouche, mouvait ses mains sur certains étant à sa portée; tout en encaissant ceux qui rentraient profondément en lui. Puis, du liquide sortait de partout; le roux se retrouvant souvent à l'avaler avec avidité.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au final, Léo se retrouva couvert de speme, sa bouche et son cul défoncés par les nombreuses bites y ayant fait un tour.

C'est avec joie qu'il ressortit du bar érotique, sa dernière aventure avant sa disparition ayant eut lieu. Il décida donc de se rendre une dernière fois sur la tombe de Karen.....

FIN


End file.
